The invention relates to a hinge having a hinge boss which may be sent in a door and a hinge arm which may be secured to a frame of an article of furniture and is connected to the hinge boss by at least one hinge pin. The hinge arm is mounted on the frame by a base plate that is fixed on the frame by at least one fixing screw or dowel.
In modern furniture construction so-called door frames are in increasingly widespread use, such frames being the stable part which bears the hinges for a door, the actual side walls of the carcass of the item of furniture being made of weaker material. This gives the advantage that either the total costs of the item of furniture can be reduced, since the side walls may be extremely thin, or materials of higher quality which are consequently more attractive in appearance can be selected for the side walls, without the furniture being more expensive than conventionally manufactured furniture.
Such a hinge, in which the base plate embraces a frame of an item of furniture in a U-shape, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,769. U.S.Pat. No. 4,554,708 discloses a frame hinge whose base plate embraces the frame in a U-shape, having a fixed member at one side and a resilient tongue at the other side. The base plate can therefore be mounted on various frames which vary slightly in width. The clamping pressure exerted by the resilient tongue is not sufficient to hole the base plate in position on the frame. The base plate is therefore screwed onto the frame.